


Best Friends

by Tamara200



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara200/pseuds/Tamara200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hatte sein ganzes Leben keine Freunde, im Gegenteil alle anderen Kinder in seinem Alter hänselten und ärgerten ihn nur. Doch eines Tages änderte sich sein Leben durch einen Zufall und er sah wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody :D This is my first fanfiction about Steve and Bucky and I hope you like my fanfiction. Of course I am very happy with feedback and ideas.

Steve Rogers war nicht wie die anderen Jungs in seinem Alter. Im Vergleich zu den anderen sah er wie ein Zwerg aus, denn er war nicht nur kleiner und schmaler als die anderen, er hatte auch viel weniger Muskeln, oder besser gesagt hatte er gar gut wie jeden Tag ging er mit einem Block und Stift bewaffnet in den Park, setze sich auf eine der alten und modrigen Bänke und fing an Dinge in seiner Umgebung zu zeichnen. Für einen Jungen, der gerade mal 8 Jahre alt war hatte er wirklich, was das zeichnen anging, ein großes Talent. Doch zeichnen sah er selbst nur als Hobby, sein Traum war es schon seit er klein war in die Armee zu gehen.

Alle Jungs träumten davon einmal Ihren Land dienen zu dürfen und als Held aus einer Schlacht zurück zu kehren. Sein Vater ging kurz vor seiner Geburt zur Armee und Steve konnte ihn nie kennen lernen, jedoch wollte er seinen Vater stolz machen und vielleicht könnte er ja eines Tages Seite an Seite mit seinem großen Vorbild kä in der Realität sah das ganze leider anders aus, Steve war jetzt schon bewusst das er wegen seiner Größe und Schwäche wahrscheinlich nie der amerikanischen Armee beitreten dürfte. Egal wie sehr er auch versuchte Muskeln aufzubauen, sein Körper war für sowas nicht ausgelegt und so bekam er meist immer nur einen Asthma Anfall wenn er versuchte Sport zu treiben

Daher ging er dann doch lieber wieder seinem Hobby, den zeichnen nach. Er entschied sich dieses Mal dazu einen der uralten Bäume zu malen und lächelte etwas während er seine Skizze auf dem Blatt kritzelte. Normalerweise war Steve nie lange an öffentlichen Orten, früher oder später kam immer jemand größeres der ihn dann herum schupste, ihn schlug und beschimpfte. Daher ging er meist bevor ihn jemand sehen konnte. Doch nicht dieses Mal, er war so abgelenkt von dem Zeichnen , dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich eine Gruppe aus größeren Kinder hinter ihm anschlich. Er merkte es erst, als ihn einer der Jungs von hinten an seinem schon kaputten Hemd hoch zog und ihn so drehte, dass Steve sie ansehen musste. Vor lauter Schreck lies er seinen Block mit dem Stift fallen und tritt panisch um sich.

Einer der anderen Jungs fing an laut aus voller Kehle zu lachen und fing sein Bein. Er drückte so fest zu, dass Steve sich sicher war er würde morgen mindestens einen geschwollenen Knöchel haben. Der Junge der ihn hielt lies ihn plötzlich auf den harten Boden fallen und trat ihm in den hatte das eigentlich nicht wirklich überrascht. Das machten alle mit ihm. Für die anderen war er nur ein Zwerg der nichts wert ist, die einzige Person die ihn mochte war seine Mutter. Sie war die einzige die immer an ihn glaubte und ihm bei allem Beistand. Einige Schläge und Tritte konnte Steve noch aushalten bevor er dann aufschrie und aufsprang " Lasst mich in Ruhe " schrie er so laut er konnte und versuche dabei sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Normalerweise würde Steve nicht weg rennen, er fand es unehrenhaft zu flüchten , aber sein Körper schmerzte so, dass er so schnell es ging die Flucht ergriff. Dabei vergaß er ganz seinen Block, der auf dem Boden zurück gelassen wurde als die anderen Kinder ihm hinterher rannten. Steve war kein Sportler und das machte sich schon nach wenigen Minuten bemerkbar als er hechelt versuchte irgendwo hin zu flüchten. Nur leider wählte er den falschen Weg und landete in einer Sackgasse. Er drückte sich zitternd an die Wand in der Hoffnung, die anderen Kinder würden ihn nicht finden und ihm nicht noch mehr schmerzen und Wunden zufügen.

Doch sein Plan ging nicht auf und die anderen Kinder rannten um die Ecke und auf ihn zu. Steve drückte sich auf den Boden und hielt seine Hände schützend vor den Kopf, das letze was er wollte war noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Die Kinder begannen auf ihn einzuprügeln und ihn auf den Boden zu quetschen. Gerade als Steve sich sicher war er würde gleich sein Leben auf der Straße verlieren ertönte plötzlich eine neue unbekannte stimmte " Wartet mal hört auf ". Steve würde gerne Aufsehen um herauszufinden wer es war, jedoch tat sein Kopf und sein Rest des Körper so weh das er sich nicht aufrichten wollte. Er konnte hören das die Jungs mit der neuen Person diskutierten und merkte dann wie die restlichen Jungs, die bei ihm blieben und ihn runter drückten, ihn los ließen und weg gingen.

Gerade als er hoffte das es vorbei ist merkte er wie jemand ihm unter die Arme griff und ihn hoch zog, er zuckte zusammen und kniff schon aus Erwartung die Augen zusammen. Doch er merkte nie schmerzen, zumindest keine neuen und so zwang er sich seine Augen doch zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand ein Junge etwas Größer wie er, wahrscheinlich auch etwas älter mit wuscheligen braunen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen ab standen " Du hast ein Talent dazu den Hass anderer auf dich zu ziehen " sagte er mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht

Steve lachte etwas " Ich habe nicht mal was gemacht, du wärst überrascht wie sehr sie mich hassen würden wenn ich das machen würde " der braune Junge grinste weiter und klopfte Steve den Staub von den Klamotten " Ich bin James Buchanan Barnes, aber alle nennen mich nur Bucky.. Okey das ist nicht war alle nennen mich James aber ich nenne mich Bucky und du darfst das auch " sagte er und grinste immer noch. Steve war sich sicher, dass dieser Junge ihm nicht tun würde und lächelte zurück " Freut mich dich kennen zulernen Bucky, ich heiße Steve... Steve Rogers " Bucky nahm plötzlich seine Hand und schüttelte sie " Freut mich auch dich kennen zulernen "

Nach einigen Minuten, die mit peinlichen schweigen gefüllt war kramte Bucky plötzlich in seiner Jackentasche herum und zog Steves Block samt dem Stift heraus " Sind das deine Sachen ? Ich habe sie auf dem Boden gesehen und Jungs die weg gelaufen sind, deswegen bin ich ihnen gefolgt " Steve nickt " Ja das gehört mir " Bucky schaute sich den Block von außen an " Was ist das für ein Block ?" Steve lächelte etwas " Das ist mein Zeichen Block" Bucky schaute ihn mit großen, interessieren Augen an " Du kannst zeichnen ? Darf ich mir deine Zeichnungen ansehen ?"

Steve nickte wieder auch wenn es dieses Mal eher ein verwundertes nicken war. Normalerweise interessierte sich niemand für seine Kunst, im Gegenteil alle lachten ihn deswegen aus und hänselten ihn für dein Hobby. Bucky schlug den Block auf und schaute sich die Bilder an " Die sind ja mal voll toll, die könnte man ausstellen, du weist schon in diesen langweiligen und überteuerten Kunstausstellungen " sagte er und plötzlich wuchs sein grinsen, er reichte Steve sein Block wieder " Zeichne mich ". Verwundert schaute Steve ihn an " Dich ? Ich habe noch nie Menschen gezeichnet " Bucky grinste nur " Dann wird es mal zeit du kannst das gut " er sah sich um und dachte nach. Dann rannte er zu einer Mülltonne und stellte seinen Fuß drauf " Damit es heldenhaft aussieht" sage er lachend und wartete bis Steve anfing " Aber mach aus der Mülltonne einen Hirsch "

Steve schaute auf " Ich kann keine Hirsche, außerdem ist das gemein der arme Hirsch " Bucky nickte etwas " dann einen Stein ? " Steve nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs zeichnen. Einige Minuten später fing Bucky an immer wider zu zucken " Bist du fertig ?" Fragte er alle zwei Sekunden und immer wieder schüttelte Steve den Kopf. Nach 5 Minuten , was Bucky jedoch wie 100 vorkam sprang er auf und rannte zu Steve und starrte auf das Blatt, auf dem Blatt waren bis jetzt die Umrisse von Bucky , jedoch ohne alles andere " Das reicht " sagte Bucky lachen und grinste Steve an

Steve grinste zurück, Bucky war der erste junge der wirklich mal mit Steve sprach und etwas mit ihm machte, jedoch merkte Steve schnell das sie sich sehr unterschiedlich waren. Während er klein und schmal war, war Bucky größer und besaß schon in jungen Jahren Muskeln, wenn auch kaum zu sehen aber sie waren da. Steve war eher ruhig und zurückschaltend während Bucky wahrscheinlich gestorben wäre wenn er eine Minute länger dort stehen hätte müsse. Aber trotz den Gegensätze mochte er ihn.

Bucky sah ihn an und brachte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken zurück " Ich muss zurück sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger, treffen wir uns morgen nochmal hier, so gegen Mittag ? " Steve nickte lächelnd und freute sich das er sich nochmal mit ihm treffen wollte, er hatte eher erwartet er würde ihn nie wieder sehen wollen " Obwohl wir treffen uns lieber im Park " korrigierte er sich selbst und grinste " Hier in der Straße ist es nicht schön" Steve hatte total vergessen das sie nach wie vor noch in der Straße standen und nickte zustimmend. Er war sowieso oft im Park und fand es toll das Bucky dort zu ihm kommen wollten. Mit seinem breiten Grinsen, welches Bucky schon den ganzen Tag hatte winkte er Steve nochmal und lief dann nachhause zu seinen Eltern. Steve drückte an sich und lies zum ersten Mal mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nach Hause


	2. Chapter 2

Überpünktlich verließ Steve am frühen Mittag das Haus und machte sich auf zum Park. Eigentlich war er immer überpünktlich und war auch heute wieder viel zu früh am Treffpunkt. Er nutze jedoch die Zeit sinnvoll indem er sich auf die Bank setze und sowohl seinen Block als auch seinen Stift aus seiner Jackentasche holte, wo seine beiden wichtigsten Gegenstände seit dem gestrigen Abend verweilt haben. Aus seinem Gedächtnis fing er dann an das Bild, welches er gestern angefangen hatte von Bucky zu malen, weiter zu zeichnen, damit er es Bucky später geben konnte. 

Nachdem er das Bild zu seinem zufrieden fertig gestellt hatte schaute er verwirrt auf die Uhr, entweder hatte er sich in der Zeit vertan oder aber Bucky schien nicht zu kommen. Er stellte fest, dass er jetzt schon seit einer guten Stunde auf dieser Bank wartete und Bucky immer noch nicht gekommen war, obwohl die Zeit beim zeichnen für ihn wie im Flug vergeht wackelte er jetzt nervös mit seinem Bein herum. Langsam sah er sich im Park um, er wollte nicht panisch aussehen, jedoch hatte er Angst das Bucky ihn versetzt hatte oder sogar gemerkt hatte, dass Steve nichts weiteres als ein kleines Kind war. Die anderen Kinder mochten ihn auch nicht also warum sollte Bucky, der wirklich beliebt zu sein schien, ihn mögen. 

Gerade als er alle 100 vorstellbaren Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchgegangen war und versuchte eine plausible Erklärung für Buckys Verspätung zu finden sah er wie Bucky um die Ecke kam und zu ihm lief. Überglücklich das Bucky doch gekommen ist stand Steve auf und ging ihm entgegen, natürlich war er froh das er da war, aber er musste ihn einfach auf seine Verspätung aufmerksam machen, das war einfach seine Art und daran konnte er nichts ändern „ Ich hatte schon angst, dass du nicht kommst „ mit einem leichten gefälschten lachen verschleierte er seine Angst und lächelte Bucky darauf an „ Tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte wirklich pünktlich sein, aber dann musste ich noch im Haushalt helfen und danach habe ich das irgendwie total vergessen „ Als Bucky fertig war merkte er jedoch, dass es fast so klang als würde er sich nicht auf den Tag mit Steve freuen und das er es daher vergessen hat, deswegen korregierte er sich schnell „ Also ich habe nicht den Tag mit dir vergessen sondern einfach nur die Uhrzeit und dann irgendwie alles... „ Beim sprechen merkte er schon, dass er das nicht wirklich retten kann „ Tut mir wirklich leid ich bin ganzschön verpeilt wenn es um so was geht „

Steve fing an laut zu lachen, es war also doch so das Bucky einfach nur durch den Wind war und das er sich gerne mit ihm treffen wollte und seiner wirklich langen Entschuldigung zumute wollte er es wirklich gerne „ Das macht wirklich nichts. Also was wollen wir heute machen ? „ Bucky grinste breit „ ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, die ich dir gerne zeigen würde „ sagte er und Steve nickte unsicher. Das letzte mal als ihm jemand eine Überraschung zeigen wollte stand er plötzlich auf dem Mädchenklo in seiner Schule, aber er wusste genau das Bucky so etwas nicht machen würde. Zumindest hofft er das.

Zusammen gingen die beiden durch die Stadt bis zum Stadtrand, der in einen dichten Wald verlief, dort angekommen fing Bucky an Steve die Augen zu zuhalten. „ Was wird das ? „ fragte Steve unsicher und versuchte sich zu orientieren „ Du Dummerchen „ fing Bucky lachend an „ Wie soll ich den Überraschen, wenn du die Überraschung schon vorher siehst ? „ So ging Bucky langsam los und drückte dabei Steve sanft gegen seinen Körper, damit dieser auch wusste wohin er gehen sollte. Obwohl es für Steve total unangenehm war nichts zu sehen mochte er das Gefühl wie Bucky ihn sanft und behutsam gegen seinen Körper drückte und überraschenderweise fühlte er sich wirklich sicher und geborgen bei ihm.

Gerade als Steve fragen wollte wie lange sie noch gehen musste hielt Bucky an und nahm vorsichtig seine Hände von Steves Gesicht und legte sie auf seinen Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten, als Steves Augen sich an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, sah er ein altes zerfallenes Baumhaus, welches schon sehr heruntergekommen aussah. „ Hast du das gebaut ? „ fragte er und ging um den Baum herum, um sich das Haus von allen Seiten anzuschauen „ Nein habe ich nicht „ fing Bucky an zu sprechen, als er an den Baumstumpf, welcher mit einzelnen Brettern versehen war, die die Stufen darstellen sollte, hochkletterte „ Hätte ich es gebaut dann wäre es schöner „ sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen grinsen und kletterte in das Haus. 

Verunsichert blieb Steve unten stehen. Sollte er mit hoch klettern oder durfte er nicht mit, durfte Bucky überhaupt da rein, immerhin war es ja nicht sein Baumhaus. Mal wieder war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte wie Bucky ihm eine Strickleiter nach unten warf „ Stevie komm hoch hier oben ist das beste „ verwundert schaute Steve zu der Strickleiter. Steve hasste die höhe, was wahrscheinlich daran lag das er so klein war und jetzt sollte er auf ein wackeliges altes Baumhaus klettern. Er wusste genau das er das noch bereuen würde, spätestens wenn er später runter klettern musste, aber er wollte nicht seinen einzigen Freund verlieren und so kletterte er langsam und vorsichtig zu Bucky ins Haus. Während er kletterte schaute er nach oben zu Bucky „ Du weist schon, dass ich Steve heiße oder ? „ Bucky streckte seinen Kopf durch eines der seitlichen Fenster, zumindest glaubte Steve das es ein Fenster sein sollte, konnte aber auch einfach nur ein Loch sein, da es schon so alt war „ ja natürlich weiß ich das, aber du nennst mich auch Bucky und das ist mein Spitzname, da brauchst du doch auch einen. Außerdem klingt Stevie süß „ 

Oben angekommen setze er sich zu Bucky und schaute sich um. Innen drinnen sah es dann doch nicht so schlimm aus wie von unten, anscheinend hatte Bucky angefangen hier zu dekorieren, denn die Wände waren voll geklebt mit irgendwelchen Poster artigen Bildern und er konnte sehen, dass Bucky seinen Namen in die Wand geritzt hatte. „ Hier komme ich immer hin wenn ich meine Ruhe möchte. Das Baumhaus ist schon uralt, keine Ahnung wem es mal gehört hat aber derjenige kommt sicher nicht wieder. Deswegen versuche ich es jetzt zu restaurieren und schöner zu machen „ sagte er mit etwas stolz in seiner Stimme und schaute zu Steve. „ Es sieht wirklich sehr schön aus. Sehr alt aber schön „ 

Die beiden verbrachten noch zwei Stunden in dem alten Baumhaus und sprachen über ihr Leben und erzählten sich interessante Dinge von sich. Zum Ende hin war es dann nur noch Bucky der Sprach, dieser erzählte Steve nämlich gleich sein ganzes Leben und alles was er gemacht hatte. Steve störte es aber nicht, er hörte Bucky gerne beim reden zu, immerhin sprach sonst nie jemand mit ihm und Bucky konnte wirklich selbst die langweiligsten Geschichten spannend erzählen. Nachdem selbst irgendwann mal Bucky die Geschichten ausgegangen waren entschlossen sie sich dazu wieder nach unten zu klettern und nach Hause zu gehen. 

Bucky kletterte zuerst herunter, obwohl geklettert dafür der falsche Ausdruck war, denn ab der Hälfte sprang er von der Strickleiter nach unten. Steve seufzte verunsichert von oben, jedoch so leise das Bucky es unten nicht hören konnte „ Okey Steve reiß dich zusammen du schaffst das, dass ist gar nicht so hoch „ doch als er gerade nach unten gehen wollte merkte er, dass es doch ganz schön hoch war. Doch was sollte er jetzt machen, er wollte vor Bucky nicht als Feigling darstehen, der nicht mal von einem Baumhaus runter kommt. So nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fing an in Zeitlupe die Strickleiter runter zu klettern. 

Steve merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er zitterte als er nach unten ging, da er sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte nicht herunterzufallen. Leider wurde ihm genau das zum Verhängnis, denn durch das Zittern trat er mit seinem Bein daneben und konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig mit den Händen festhalten, so verhedderte er sich mit dem Bein in der Sprosse und fiel samt Strickleiter nach unten. Überraschenderweise merkte er aber kein Schmerz sondern nur warme Hände, langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah Bucky an, bei dem er jetzt gerade auf dem Arm lag. 

Zum Glück hatte Bucky schnell genug reagiert und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig Steve aufzufangen und legte ihn sanft auf den Boden ab. Steve seufzte enttäuscht und versuchte die Strickleiter irgendwie von seinem schmerzenden Bein zu bekommen. Bucky beugte sich zu ihm runter und holte ein Taschenmesser raus, mit dem er die Strickleiter durchschnitt „ Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du Probleme mit der Höhe hast „ Steve nickte enttäuscht und rieb sich sein Bein als endlich die Leiter, die sich schmerzhaft eng um sein Bein geschnürt hatte, ab war. „ Ich weiß das wollte ich auch. Ich hatte nur angst, dass du mich für Schwach hältst und das wollte ich nicht „ 

Bucky lächelte lieb und hieb plötzlich Steve hoch „ Ich halte dich doch nicht für schwach, nur weil du nicht mit der Höhe zurecht kommst „ er fing an mit Steve auf dem Arm los zu laufen „ Steve ich mag dich und nichts wird daran etwas ändern. Meinst du ich habe nicht gemerkt das du anders bist ? Das sieht man dir an. Aber das stört mich nicht. Ich mag dich genauso wie du bist und nichts was du mir sagst wird das ändern, im Gegenteil ich werde dich nur umso mehr mögen „ 

Bucky brachte Steve nach Hause und übergab ihm dort seiner Mutter. Diese lud Bucky gleich noch zum Abendessen ein, welches er auch dankend annahm, da er am verhungern war. So saß Bucky zusammen mit Steve und seiner Mutter Sarah am Küchentisch mit ihnen zu Abend „ Wo gehst du eigentlich auf die Schule ? „ fragte Sarah um die Stille am Küchentisch zu brechen „ Ich gehe in einem Nachbarort zur Schule „ sagte Bucky lächelnd und saß weiter, er fand es irgendwie schade, dass er nicht zusammen mit Steve auf eine Schule ging, so würden sie sich jeden Tag sehen und sie könnten zusammen lernen und Hausaufgaben machen „ Ich muss schon sagen, dass Essen schmeckt wirklich lecker „ Bucky wusste genau wie man sich gut bei fremden Einschleimen kann um sich beliebt zu machen und genau das wollte er auch, damit er öfters zum Essen eingeladen werden würde und sich so öfters mit Steve treffen konnte. „ Danke schön James , Steve Schatz ich muss wieder arbeiten gehen ich komme aber später wieder. Esst ihr beide noch fertig „ sie verabschiedete sich und ging wieder zurück zur Arbeit.

„ Deine Mutter ist Nett „ sagte Bucky und Steve nickte „ Ja das ist sie wirklich „ Bucky saß ebenso wie Steve sein Essen fertig und lächelte „ So ich muss mal heim, sonst wundern sich meine Eltern noch wo ich mich so lange umhertreibe „ Steve griff in seine Tasche und sah Bucky an „ Bucky warte mal ich habe noch etwas für dich „ Bucky sah Steve an „ für mich ? „ er lächelte lieb und freute sich „ Was den ? „ Steve schaute nochmal kurz auf das Bild und reichte es dann Bucky „ Ich habe das Bild fertig gemalt für dich „ Bucky nahm das Bild und schaute es sich an „ Das ist wow...einfach nur wow. Du kannst so gut malen vielen lieben dank „ Bucky lächelte und nahm das Bild „ Das hänge ich mir daheim an die Wand „ Er ging zur Tür un schaute ihn nochmal an „ und schone dein Bein damit du wieder gesund wirst ja ? „ er wartete noch bis Steve lächelnd nickte und verließ dann die Wohnung.


End file.
